One Great Find
by Cookie3
Summary: Harm and Mac are forced to go through someone else's rubbish. What will they find?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes  
  
Sorry to start out on a boring note.  
  
Disclaimers: Alas, I do not own them.  
  
Spoilers: Not so much  
  
I found this fanfic challenge at I had a heap of fun doing it, and suggest you all check it out.  
  
The following words have to be included: Horizon, Bananas, Hairspray, Trash, Angel.  
  
The following statements have to be included: "I wish we could go to Las Vegas" and "I love Peanut Butter"  
  
I have however expanded the story since then, I have posted it here.  
  
Enjoy. 


	2. the trash

"Mac, tell me again how we stuck on the most pathetic case in history? People who are fresh out of Law School don't even get cases this sad. Why us? At this point in our careers?"

"Harm, with they way you mouthed off in court on Friday its-" Mac was cut off mid-sentence.

"Hey!" Harm started his defence "I was not the only one that lead to us being here."

"Alright, OK, whatever."

"As long as we both acknowledge that we are both responsible for our current predicament" Harm concluded with a smile that made Mac go weak at the knees. Both knew that the verbal fire that erupted between them in the courtroom on Friday could easily reignite at any moment.

Mac started again with a smile "We just have to accept the fact we have resorted to going through the trash to hopefully find some scrap of halve-eaten food in the hope we can prove that some drunk private didn't bite hit Staff Sargent" Harm couldn't miss the growing agitation in Mac's voice. 

With a small laugh Harm got back to work rifling through the green garbage skip.

"EEEWWW" Mac let a high-pitched cry as a bunch of bananas went flying in Harm's direction.

"Hey! Watch it!" Harm exclaimed moments before he put his hand in a discarded jar of peanut butter. Mac noticed before he had time to react in anyway. "Now this is gross"

"You kidding!" Mac started "I love peanut butter" with that Mac lent over and scoped a heap on her finger and before Harm's eyes appeared to eat it. Seeing the disgust on Harm's face, Mac quickly show him that it was a different finger that she had popped in her mouth, and that the peanut butter was still on her finger.

"Funny, very funny"

"Oh, I thought so. Just trying to make the best of a bad situation"

"Mac, the only way we are ever going to get out this situation is if an angel descends from the heavens and changes the Admiral's mind" Harm said growing increasing annoyed "Even then we could both be charged of Behaviour Unbecoming of an Officer"

"You know I knew that this day was going to be bad from the moment I sprayed hairspray in my eyes" 

"Oww!" was all Harm could say before a burst of laughter escaped him. Mac smiled as she had succeeded in changing his mood. For a moment anyway, moments after the smile faded with Harm's sarcastic statement.

"You're right, now all need to do now is to frolic off in a field of flowers towards the horizon"

"Harm stop trying to make this worse than what it is"

"Fine" His response short and abrupt.

After a while of the two working silently side by side, Mac caught Harm's bad mood.

"You're right this sucks, let's go. There is nothing here" Mac continued, "I wish we could go to Las Vegas"

This was immediately appealing to Harm "Alright, let's go" Mac was quite surprised by his sudden change in mood. Harm continued, "We could live out all the clichés! It will be fun"

"What, Gamble, drink and get married by an Elvis impersonator?"

"I'm sure we could arrange some mocktails for you but yeah…"

"Harm" Mac said sounding both curious and excited.

"What, would you prefer to go to a funeral?"

THE END


	3. Harriet's Theory

A/N: inspiration for this came from a dream, I got up and just wrote it, there may be a few mistakes, sorry.

"Harriet!" Bud exclaimed louder than he was intending.

"Bud, you've gone bananas if you can't see it!" Harriet whispered back. "I'm telling you something has been going on between Mac and Harm ever since they ran out of that petty case the Admiral gave them after they went crazy in the courtroom that day"

"OK, I admit they have been a bit strange around each other, but that's nothing unusually if they annoyed each other"

"But, Bud, the other day I went into they lunch room and I swear they were all cuddly, but as soon as I came into the room, it was all work talk."

"Harriet that's hardly evidence"

"They just invented the case on the spot." I was at the meeting on Monday, and I heard nothing of the O'Geoffry's case."

"O'Geoffry's, really Harriet, I think you are talking trash."

"Bud, I can't believe that my own husband does not believe me!" Harriet stated in disbelief.

"Harriet, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just that you've taken the role of their guardian angel, trying to get them together, since I can remember."

At that moment the Admiral returned, forcing Bud and Harriet back to work.

Bud whispered across the bullpen "I did hear that they went to Las Vegas"

As Harriet returned her focus to the computer screen in front of her she whimsically said, "I wish we could go to Las Vegas."

As Bud got up to go to lunch, Tiner came out to call Harriet into the Admiral's office. As the two were passing each other Harriet winked at Bud and said, "I love Peanut Butter"

'That would be right' Bud thought as he continued on his way.

Harriet knocked on the Admiral's door before proceeding in.

"Sir"

"Harriet, come in"

Harriet was a little shocked that the Admiral didn't address her by rank. "Sir, how was the funeral?" she asked with concern.

"As good as thing these go, thank you"

"yes, Sir"

"Harriet, take a seat will you" She did in silence still a little startled that the Admiral was ignoring all the navy formalities. "As you know, I don't normally pry into the lives of my staff, but I have noticed some strange behaviour between the two senior members here" Seeing Harriet's face light up he continued "Care to elaborate?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I have noticed the same thing, I think they may have finally admitted to themselves and each other how they really feel"

"Harriet, you and I have both been hoping for that they realize this and sail off into a beautiful sunset on the horizon, for sometime now, but I doubt that is true."

"I know, Sir, I am having trouble convincing Bud, he has developed a few conspiracy theories. My personal favourite involves Harm's excessive use of hairspray, I can get him in if you like?"

"No need. So I take you have nothing concrete."

"No, Sir"

"Well thanks Harriet" with that Harriet got and left the Admiral's office.


End file.
